narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcription Seal (PKH)
Transcription Seal (転写封印, Tensha Fūin) are a brand of seals which allow the user to seal any technique or its effects for later use. In order for the technique or effect to trigger, certain terms and conditions must be met. For each technique, there are different terms and conditions that may apply. Some transcription seals appear to be unique, such as being able to be used once or multiple times, while others have effects that wear off after a certain amount of time, others can even have its activated effects extended when a certain action is preformed and some are even ranged based. List of Transcription Seals Below is a list of transcription seals. Transcription Seal: Amaterasu *''(転写封印・天照, Tensha Fūin: Amaterasu)'' This is a technique that seals the technique Amaterasu within the Sharingan of another person. After being sealed within the person, it is involuntarily activated (indicated by the person's Sharingan taking the form of the sealer's Mangekyō Sharingan) when the eye sees its target, which is predetermined by the user. Transcription Seal: Amenojikūkankōtai *''(転写封印・天時空間交代, Tensha Fūin: Amenojikūkankōtai)'' A unique spatial seal that can be placed on people or objects. Once placed, it prevents them from using Space-Time techniques by shifting their localized space the moment they attempted to using Space-Time Ninjutsu. The user is able to remotely remove the seal from targets. This seal, once placed, never disappears and can be placed on tools and objects to mark certain locations to prevent them from being affected by Space-Time techniques, if the user decided to exclude or affect them. Transcription Seal: Autonomous Initiative *''(転写封印・自立的なイニシアチブ, Tensha Fūin: Jishutekina Inishiachibu)'' A unique Cosmic Energy based curse seal created by Kana Korimachi, and is a technique designed to compensate for the weakness that all shinobi seemingly possess in one form or another: Genjutsu. The user seals a large amount of exotic energy and senjutsu into their entire body which activates the when a genjutsu is casted on the user. Upon this occurring, the users Noryokugan activates, paralyzing the opponents mind and body, before reverse engineering the genjutsu in question then breaking it, effectively making the user immune to it should it be casted a second time. It is able to counteract multiple genjutsu simultaneously and any genjutsu in question by linking the users mind with that of the opponent. Transcription Seal: Contact Restiction *''(転写封印・接触限定, Tensha Fūin: Sesshoku Gentei)'' A unique sealing jutsu developed by Yuu for use with his extreme taijutsu prowess. When willed, upon making contact with the target, the seal is activated, causing the struck area's fucntion to be disabled. This means that if Yuu sturck the opponent in the chest, the seal will disable the function of the organs within it, causing a plethora of bodily issues for the opponent, such as ceasing the function of the lungs and heart. By striking the opponent in the spine, it can completely paralyze them all across the body. The results of the seal are determined by the area stuck. Due to its design, Yuu said that it can't be turned on him, even if its used against him. He can also dispel it in an instant if an ally is struck. Unlike most transcription seals, this one is timed. Transcription Seal: Izanagi *''(転写封印・イザナギ, Tensha Fūin: Izanagi)'' This is a technique that seals the technique Izanagi within the Sharingan of the target. After being sealed within the person, it is involuntarily activated when certain requirements, which are predetermined by the user, are met. Madara Uchiha used this on his own right eye, to trigger after he dies in order to rewrite his death into a mere dream. Transcription Seal: Kisokushadanki *''(転写封印・規則, Tensha Fūin: Kisokushadanki)'' A seal used by Keiku Uchiha to seal Kisokushadanki into an object or person. After being sealed within target or objects, it is involuntarily activated when certain requirements, which are predetermined by the user, are met. After being activated, it constructs a new rule, and/or deconstructs a rule currently in place, inducing the effects on those within range is applicable.